Always Gold
by Dior EvensO'neill
Summary: Pero yo estuve ahí cuando crecieron tus inquietudes. Abandonada en la oscuridad de la noche, también estuve ahí cuando luego de tres meses estabas en la puerta cansada y sin ánimos, pero me aparte. Muy tarde para darte cuenta de que querias una vida con ella, ¿no, Wendy?/¿Bendy?/ MUY leve RedxBebe


**_No hay mucho que decir,_ _solo que es recomendable escuchar ''Fljotavik-Sigur Ros'' O ''Always Gold-Radical Face''._**

* * *

Fueron tantos hermosos recuerdos, tantas risas y penas. Altos y bajos, y aun así, ahora mismo te sientes la persona más imbécil del mundo.

Para poder entender todo esto hay que remontarse a una época alejada, cuando solo eras una adolescente de catorce años.

Cuando eras caracterizada por tu entorno como una chica de carácter fuerte, amable y fiel a sus pensamientos. Eras la envidia de muchas. Altas notas, popularidad, chicos (y quizás una que otra chica) belleza, amigos, buena situación económica, un novio increíble, lo tenias todo y sin embargo solo necesitabas a una persona.

* * *

Es el cumpleaños número catorce de tu mejor amiga, Bebe, solo hay tres personas en la casa de la susodicha. Tú, ella y una chica de pelo rojizo.

Las tres ríen cómodamente, pese a que hace años no ves a Red, no puedes decir que te incomoda.

Hace tiempo tú y tu grupo de amigas se separaron, solo tú y Bebe siguen estando unidas y curiosamente, Bebe y Red fortalecieron su amistad.

La rubia decidió pasar su cumpleaños solo con sus dos amigas más importantes, Wendy, y Rebecca.

- Por cierto, Red –Miras a la chica con interés- ¿Qué paso entre tú y Stoley? Siempre se les veía juntos –Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron-.

-No mucho, el sigue tan fiel a su _fandom _como antes_ –_Una ligera sonrisa surge de sus labios-.

-No me creo ese 'no mucho' Red.

Tanto Bebe como tú sonríen al ver como la peli-roja baja la mirada avergonzada.

Pasaron los días luego del cumpleaños de Bárbara.

Las tres se hicieron bastante unidas.

Compras, chicos, chismes. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las tres contra el mundo, inseparables.

Y aparecieron las promesas de 'siempre unidas'.

Las tres eran la envidia de muchas, hermosas y sobre todo, unidas.

Y así, los días se convirtieron en semanas que rápidamente se hicieron meses.

Y el tiempo siempre trae sorpresas consigo. Algunas agradables, otras terribles.

Y lamentablemente a Bebe le toco la segunda opción.

Los padres de la chica se separaron y pronto, el mundo de tu alegre mejor amiga, se vio corrompido.

Tanto Red como tú hicieron de todo lo posible por sacar a Bebe adelante, pero cada día era más complicado, Bebe ya no sonreía, parecía una muerta. Y antes de que te dieras cuenta, la fuiste perdiendo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Bebe busco maneras no muy sanas de sentirse 'llena'. Desde el sexo hasta los vicios.

El estado de Barbará era deplorable.

La mala fama de la chica no solo se hizo presente en la escuela, los rumores se expandieron por toda la ciudad y claro, llegaron a los oídos de tus padres quienes, quienes se vieron obligados a prohibirte estar con ella.

Trataste de seguir con ella pese a todo, pero cada vez era más difícil. Bebe dejo la escuela y rara vez se le veía. Y, te diste por vencida con ella.

Durante cuatro meses solo ignoraste la situación de quien te consideraba su mejor amiga. Red enfureció contigo, y no sabes como lo hizo, pero te convenció de hacerle una visita a Stevens que penosamente, no resulto nada agradable.

No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta de entrada para cuando Bebe salió de ella. Las miradas de ambas chocaron. Pudiste notar moratones en la cara de ella, y manchas de sangre en las mangas de su chaleco.

Y entonces tus neuronas hicieron conexión, o quizás solo ideas horribles cruzaron tu cabeza al tener tal imagen en frente de ti.

Bebe era golpeada por su madre en casa. Bebe se cortaba. Bebe estaba perdida.

Y tú no hiciste nada más que abandonarla, eres un asco de amiga.

La contraria te dirige una mirada fiera.

-Bebe… ¿Tu?

-Cállate.

La más alta te hace a un lado con brusquedad y camina rápidamente a algún lugar que desconocías. Trataste de seguirla.

-¡Espera! –Ella te ignoro completamente sin detener su paso- Bebe, ¿Cómo acabaste así? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿No te cortas verdad? ¡Dime que no lo haces!

-¿Y si así fuera?

Bebe freno en seco, dándote la espalda.

-Wendy, tú no sabes nada.

-Pude haber hecho alg-

-¿Hecho algo? Me abandonaste –Pudiste sentir su voz quebrarse-.

-Bebe...No…

-No te necesito, me di cuenta que solo tengo a una amiga en este mundo, Red…-Una risa se escapa de sus labios-.

-No tenía opción.

-Jodete Testaburger. Tu... Tu eras de oro para mi.

Esa fue la última vez que la viste.

'_No te necesito' _

_Quizás Bebe esta mejor sin mí. _

Eso fue lo que pensaste ese día. Hasta que cumpliste tus dieciséis años.

Durante años ignoraste todo relacionado a Bebe y Red, seguiste tu vida sin ellas y te aferraste al pensamiento de que no las necesitabas, ¿Para qué mentir? Estabas bien. Claro, a excepción de que entraste al vicio del cigarro.

Una parte de ti se transformo en todo lo que odiaste.

Pero sirve para relajarte.

El clima es helado, pero tienes tu fiel cigarrillo y la vista del Lago Stark frente a ti. Relajante a tu parecer.

-Testaburger.

No te molestaste en girar la cabeza, sabes perfectamente quien está detrás de ti.

-Red.

-¿Solo eso planeas decirme? –El tono serio en la voz de tu acompañante de cierta forma logro incomodarte-.

-¿Debería decirte algo más?

Te levantas, tirando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo.

-Valla, la correcta señorita Wendy fumando, quien lo diría.

Frunces el ceño al escuchar el comentario de Red, sin embargo tratas de mantenerte al margen.

-¿Algún problema en que lo haga?

-Solo me sorprende. Siempre te me hiciste cobarde en el sentido de probar cosas arriesgadas.

Tuviste suficiente con ese comentario, arreglas tu ropa y comienzas a caminar en dirección contraria a la otra, pero antes de poder seguir tu camino, en un brusco movimiento, Red te toma del pelo y te jala al suelo. Intentaste levantarte, pero la otra se sentó sobre ti.

Ambas se miran a los ojos, ambas de manera desafiante. Con la diferencia de que la oji-azul parece estar al borde de llorar.

Las manos de la susodicha sujetan tus muñecas con fuerza a cada costado de tu cabeza, imposibilitándote el levantarte.

Permanecieron en esa posición algo comprometedora por unos minutos, hasta que una gota de agua resbalo por la blanca mejilla de Rebecca. Una gota que reconociste como una lagrima.

-Eres una imbécil, Wendy –Guardaste silencio sin dejar de mirarla- Bebe siempre te prefirió a ti y tu… Jamás aprovechaste su atención.

-Ella está mejor sin mí.

El puño de Red impacto con tu mejilla.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida! ¡Perra de mierda!

Aprovechas la oportunidad y la empujas a un lado, mientras sobas tu mejilla.

-Bebe te adoraba… -Red tapa su cara con sus brazos, dejando escapar libremente su llanto- Ella nunca se fijo en mi, solo tenía ojos para ti y tu… ¡La abandonaste! ¡Y ella me abandono!

Miras sorprendida a Red, ¿Qué está diciendo?

-¿Abandonarte?...

-¡Bebe está muerta, imbécil!

== Volver al tiempo actual.

Eres Wendy Testaburger, ahora mismo te sientes la chica mas imbécil de todo South Park, han pasado años y tú aun no superas la muerte de quienes fueron tus 'casi hermanas'.

Dejas un juego de rosas de colores amarillos, morados y rojos sobre la tumba de Bebe, mientras sujetas otro ramo que luego iras a dejar a la tumba de Red.

Recuerdas el día en que todo comenzó. Cuando abandonaste a tus mejores amigas.

Muy tarde para darte cuenta que querías una vida con ellas, ¿no, Wendy?

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¿no? da igual. Solo queria escribir algo dedicado a una Moirallegiance que... termino de una manera triste. **_

_**Si alguien leyo hasta aqui, solo quiero decir... Si tienen a un amigo que pasa por una situacion dificil, no lo dejen solo. Ellos cuentan con ustedes.** _

_**Este tipo de cosas salen a las seis de la madrugada cuando no puedo dormir. En fin. Saludos.**_

_**Una cosa mas que decir... Barbara, siempre seras oro para mi. Donde estes. **_

_**N/A: Basado en echos reales. **_

_**-Belén. **_


End file.
